This invention relates to a carrier for a pair of boots such as ski boots. Ski boots as well as other boots present a problem because they are bulky and generally worn during activities when it is desirable to have one hand free to aid in maneuvering oneself or to carry other equipment. Thus, it is desirable to be able to hold both ski boots with one hand in a convenient package. It should also be pointed out that while this invention will be described in relation to the term ski boots, other boots and athletic equipment are also encompassed by such term.
The above problem has generally been recognized and several attempts have been made and equipment provided to initially secure and thereafter carry ski boots with one hand. The present applicant is aware of the device shown and described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,103 dated Dec. 16, 1986 in which a ski boot carrier in the form of a panel adapted to be inserted between a pair of ski boots is utilized as the plate from which a series of straps is utilized to encircle the boots in various attitudes and to further provide a carrying handle therefore. While useful, such device requires extensive manual dexterity and strap threading around and between boots which could to many people present a cumbersome task especially in cold weather and snowy conditions. It should also be pointed out that the above-mentioned patent also discusses a number of alternate boot carriers under the "Description of the Prior Art" heading and such descriptions in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,103 are herewith incorporated into this application by specific reference.
Another device which reprsents an attempt to provide a convenient and easily utilized ski boot carrier is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,436 dated Aug. 27, 1985. Such patent describes a device in which a series of flexible rope loops are utilized to surround the lower and upper paired boot portions to povide for their assembly and carrying. Such device, however, lacks the rigidity and feel of secureness that is inherently desirable in a device of this nature.
Accordingly, the need for a convenient, easily utilizable, secure feeling, and relatively inexpensive and easily stored device when not in use is present. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device for holding and carrying boots such as ski boots comprising a substantially rigid upright hollow frame adapted to receive the forward portions of a pair of said boots aligned side by side, said frame including a bottom run adapted to engage the soles of said pair of boots and an upper run adapted to engage upper forward portions of said pair of boots, a substantially rigid elongated carrying member having upper and lower ends, said upper end having a gripping handle at said upper end and connected to said frame at the lower end, said carrying member extending upwardly rearwardly from said lower frame run to essentially divide said frame into individual boot receiving sections and adapted to extend upwardly between said pair of boots, and means for restraining the upper portions of said pair of boots connected to said member proximal the upper end thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.